In the past, mechanical power generation has been accomplished primarily through the use of nuclear and organic fuel. Use of these fuels produce harmful by-products which pose severe health problems. In the case of organic fuels, exhaust gases are discharged into the atmosphere thereby polluting the same and contributing to respiratory ailments. The use of nuclear fuels produces radioactive waste, exposure to which can result in death, cancer and genetic disorders. Moreover, there exists a constant threat of spillage or leakage of radioactive waste into the environment which can render large areas uninhabitable for decades.
Further, known deposits of nuclear and organic fuels are being rapidly depleted so there is a great need for alternative sources of power.